Inbox
by Hachibi Yui
Summary: Kesalah sambungan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada Hyuuga Hinata, membuatnya menemukan cinta melalui handphone. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika mereka berdua yang mulanya berjanji untuk bertemu di Shibuya Street malah jadi kacau/for 400 FODNA


Aku menyukai seseorang dan seseorang itu menyukai orang lain. Aku tak ingin melanjutkan kisah cinta yang tak berujung ini

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Inbox<strong>

**SasuHina for FODNA**

**Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inbox©Hachibi Yui**

**(INFO LEWAT: maaf buat yang nunggu karya-karya Hachi #gr bangett, Hachi mau ambil fakum untuk ujian. Jadi mohon maklum jika fic Hachi yang dulu itu masih belum saya lanjutkan. Ini masih lumutan di lappie. Jika ujian sudah selesai, saya akan aktif lagi dalam fanfic. Saya disini hanya memeriahkan acara FODNA bersama author yg lain. Jadi jika ada kesalahan disini, mohon maaf dan mohon do'anya buat Hachi ujian nanti yak? Terima kasih)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Gadis berambut indigo itu melangkah di jalanan Shibuya dengan melihat-lihat barang yang dipasang di jendela toko-toko yang ada di Shibuya Street. Gadis itu ingin membeli sesuatu untuk kedua sahabatanya, tapi, ia tahu jika ia tak ada peran penting dalam lingkaran itu.

"Hinata!" Teriak seorang gadis lain dengan rambut pink yang disusul dengan pemuda berambut kuning di belakangnya.

Gadis bernama Hinata itu menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Sahabatnya dan juga orang yang dulu pernah ia sukai.

"Sakura? Naruto?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika melihat keduanya berlari-lari dari jauh arah.

"Ada apa?" tambahnya.

"Lihat! Kami berdua mendapatkan 4 tiket dari 400 kursi yang ada di konser Akatsuki. Band yang salah satu personilnya adalah kakak dari sahabat kami! Sayang sahabat kami ada di L.A, tapi aku mendapatkan ini dari Sasori-kun! Kyaaa" teriak Sakura histeris dengan merona.

"Kau ikut ya?" tambah Sakura dengan merona.

Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto, dilihatnya Naruto tengah sebal dengan tingkah Sakura karena memprioritaskan Sasori. "Lalu sisa tiketnya mau di apakan?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Ajak saja Hanabi atau Neji-nii" tambah Sakura lagi.

"Jangan! Jika aku mengajak Neji-nii, itu tidak akan konser namanya. Aku ajak Hanabi saja" jawab Hinata dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

"Yeay, berarti kau mau, bukan?" girang Sakura dan disusul senyuman hangat Naruto.

"Iya.." jawab Hinata dengan menatap Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hanabi, kau mau ikut menonton Akatsuki Band tidak? Tinggal satu tiket" tawar Hinata ketika ia, Hanabi dan Neji berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Ikut!" teriak Hanabi dengan sangat senang.

"Kenapa tiketnya hanya tinggal satu sih? Kenapa kau tak berikan padaku saja?" ujar Neji dengan marah.

"K-Karena Hanabi sangat menyukai Band ini.." jawab Hinata dengan sedikit menautkan jemarinya.

"Dengan siapa pergi menonton?" suara bariton ini yang sangat Hinata hormati.

"T-Tousan. A-Ano, dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Seperti biasanya" jawab Hinata dengan menunduk.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Kau ku ijinkan" jawab Hiashi dengan duduk membaca koran.

"Akatsuki Band. Akatsuki Band. Akatsuki Band" disampinnya,Hanabi selalu mengatakan kata-kata itu bagaikan do'anya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Hanabi telah siap dengan banyak kertas didalam tasnya. Hinata hanya menggeleng ketika Hanabi menjawab 'untuk tiap anggota Akatsuki nanti biar tanda tangan di satu kertas dengan besar'. Hanabi dan Hinata keluar rumah dengan di antar Neji menggunakan mobil di Tokyo Doom. Disana, Naruto dan Sakura telah menunggu Hinata di pintu masuk konser.

"Jangan percaya orang lain. Jangan lirik cowok yang aneh-aneh. Jangan lepaskan tanganmu dari genggaman Hanabi. Jangan sampai lepas dari Sakura atau Naruto. Ingat itu Hinata. Dan untuk kau! Jika Hinata dan Hanabi menghilang atau lecet sedikitpun itu bentuknya. Aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menggorok lehermu, mengerti?" Neji mengacungkan jarinya ke arah hidung Naruto dengan tajam.

Naruto dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya yang melewati tenggorokan yang kering, "M-Mengerti"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa. Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku" Neji masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankannya menauhi Tokyo Doom.

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk kedalam. Acaranya sudah akan mulai bukan? Kyyaaa" Sakura dan Hanabi sama-sama histeris akan mulainya acara ini.

.

.

.

KRIINNG KKRRIINNG

Handphone Hinata berdering ketika acara konser itu berlangsung. Hinata berpikir jika itu adalah Neji-nii.

Hinata mengambilnya dari sakunya dan melihat siapa itu.

090-xxx-457-400

CALLING

'_No siapa ini?'_ batin Hinata dengan mencermati tiap angka asing yang ada di layar handphonenya.

"M-Moshi-Moshi?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat telefon itu.

'_Itachi-nii! Bagaimana konsermu? Apakah lancar? Aku akan kembali ke Jepang seminggu lagi! Di L.A masih tinggal beres-beres saja. Kau tak keberatan, bukan?'_ sahut diseberang telefon dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Gomen ne, ini siapa? T-Tapi maaf, aku bukan Itachi. Dan mungkin no yang kau hubungi salah" jawab Hinata dengan suara yang sedikit lantang karena keberisikkan konser ini. Terdengar jeda yang begitu lama untuk menjawabnya.

'_Ne? Hontou ni? Gomen ne.. aku Uchiha Sasuke. maafkan aku. Kukira ini adalah no telefon kakakku,'_ jawab lagi orang yang mengaku jika ia adalah Sasuke disana dengan sedikit tertawa.

"Daijoubu. Semoga konser kakakmu sukses Uchiha-san" Hinata ingin sekali mengakhiri telefon ini, Naruto yang ada disebelah Hinata hanya bisa melirik Hinata ketika ia mendengar kata Uchiha yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Tapi pendengarannya belum tentu benar karena disini sangat ramai sekali.

'_Tunggu. Apakah kita bisa berteman? Kurasa disana ramai sekali. Apakah kau ada di konser?'_ tanya Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan.

"T-Tentu saja. Mengenai konser. Ya, kau benar." Jawab Hinata dengan hati-hati.

'_Kalau begitu kita berteman bukan. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Dan selamat menikmati konsernya'_ jawab Sasuke dengan mengakhiri telefon itu.

Hinata hanya mengernyit dengan memandangi layar handphonenya. Dengan cepat, ia menyimpan no itu dengan kunci Untitle. Dan menikmati lagi konsernya.

.

.

.

From: Untitle

Text: Hey, apa kabar? Apa aku mengganggu?

Pesan itu datang dan menggetarkan handphone Hinata ketika ia terbaring di atas kasurnya dengan mendengarkan lagu. Hinata membaca pengirim dan juga pesan yang baru saja masuk. Orang ini mengirimnya pesan. Uchiha-san ini, dia serius. Hinata menekan tombol reply untuk membalas pesan dari Uchiha-san itu.

To: Untitle

Text: aku baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang senggang..

Send Succesfull.

Hinata melirik lama handphonenya. Apakah dia akan membalasnya ya. Hinata memejamkan matanya malu, rasanya entah mengapa pemuda ini sangat hangat dan juga baik. tak lama setelah itu, handphone Hinata bergetar kembali.

From: Untitle

Text: Oh begitu ya rupanya? Oh iya, apakah kau warga Jepang juga?

Hinata melihat kata terakhir di bagian belakang pesan yang baru ia terima, 'juga'? apakah pemuda ini juga warga Jepang.

To: Untitle

Text: Ya. Aku wanita Jepang. Apakah kau juga?

Hinata menghapus lagi kata-katanya, rasanya itu kalimat tak penting karena kemarin dia telah memberitahukan marganya bukan.

To: Untitle

Text: Ya. Aku wanita Jepang, jika boleh tahu..apakah Uchiha-san ada di Jepang sekarang?

Hinata kembali menghapus pesan teksnya. Kemarin juga, Uchiha-san telah memberitahukan akan kembali ke Jepang seminggu lagi karena dia sekarang ada di L.A bukan.

To: Untitle

Text: Ya. Aku wanita Jepang. Jika aku boleh tahu, kemarin Uchiha-san mengatakan akan kembali ke Jepang seminggu lagi. Uchiha-san kenapa akan kembali ke Jepang seminggu lagi dari L.A?

Send Succesfull

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengirimkan pesan singkat ke pemuda lain selain ayahnya, Neji, dan Naruto. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu berat.

Datang. Pesan dari Uchiha-san telah datang

From: Untitle

Text: Aku berada di L.A karena aku kuliah disana. Dan aku dua minggu yang lalu baru saja selesai, jadi seminggu aku pasti akan kembali dan akan berada di Jepang secepatnya.

Hinata hanya bisa termangu membaca pesan singkat itu.

.

.

.

Di L.A, kamar apartemen milik Sasuke telah rapi dan bersih. Hanya tinggal susunan kardus yang siap dipindahkan ke barang-barang yang akan ia bawa pulang ke Jepang.

Ini sudah hari ke lima Sasuke dan Hinata mengirim pesan bersama. Sasuke merasa jika kepribadian Hinata begitu hangat dan sangat ramah. Sasuke merasa nyaman ketika sapaan gadis ini selalu membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. Tinggal dua hari lagi ia akan berdiri di negara kelahirannya.

Sasuke melirik handphonenya yang lama tak bergetar. Di bukanya lagi inbox-nya. Sudah ada 400 lebih pesan dari Hime-nya. Orang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menemani relung waktunya yang kosong. Entah mengapa pula Sasuke memberi nama dengan kunci Hime, Sasuke hanya merasa jika kepribadian gadis ini mirip sekali dengan seorang putri. Pasti disana nanti dia juga cantik seperti putri.

From: Hime

Text: Uchiha-san, apakah aku boleh bertanya?

Sasuke sedikit sebal melihat suffux keluarganya yang selalu Hinata bawa-bawa.

To: Hime

Text: Boleh saja. Tapi aku hanya akan menjawab jika kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun

Send Succesfull

Sasuke memasukkan pgiora foto keluarganya kedalam tas dan tak lupa pula pasportnya. Tak lama setelah itu, handphone Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke sedikit menyeringai dengan kata awal dari pesan itu.

From: Hime

Text: Baiklah S-Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bertanya, jika kau terjebak dalam suatu lingkaran persahabatan dimana kau menyukai sahabatmu tapi sahabatmu malah menyukai sahabatmu sendiri. Sayangnya, sahabatmu yang dicintai oleh orang yang kau cintai telah menyukai pemuda lain. Dan ketika kau telah berputus asa, datang suatu kehangatan lain yang membawamu ke cinta yang lain pula. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan menerima kehangatan baru itu? Bagaimana dengan sahabatmu itu?

Cukup rumit memang, tapi dia bisa mengerti bagaimana pergoyahan hati dari isi pesan Hime-nya. Sasuke dengan serius mengetikkan kata berbaris dengan sangat detail agar Hime-nya tak bimbang lagi dalam memilih jalan.

To: Hime

Text: Menurutku, lebih baik kau menerima kehangatan yang baru saja datang ke arahmu. Aku tak yakin jika kalian meneruskan lingkaran yang memusingkan itu akan berakhir dengan sangat baik dan bahagia. Harus ada salah satu yang mengakhiri dengan cara yang bijaksana. Jika itu suatu jalan keluar yang baik, menurutku lebih baik kau menerima kehangatan yang baru. Kehangatan yang membuatmu nyaman dan tenang.

Send Succesfull

Sasuke tersenyum senang setelah membalas pesan dari Hime-nya. Entah mengapa rasanya jika ia merasa ingin sekali menjadi kehangatan yang baru itu untuk Hime-nya. Sasuke mengirim pesan lagi sebelum ia lupa karena sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat ke airport.

To: Hime

Text: Hei, jika aku sudah sampai di Jepang nanti. Apakah kau mau menemuiku untuk yang pertama kalinya?

Send Succesfull

Sasuke terbaring di kasur kamarnya yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan ini. Dan getaran handphonenya telah membuat Sasuke terduduk dengan semangat.

From: Hime

Text: Terima kasih atas saranmu Sasuke-kun. Kau akan datang ke Jepang? Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu?

Sasuke menyeringai puas dengan jawaban Hime-nya.

To: Hime

Text: Aku tinggi, memiliki rambut hitam gelap. Tapi kebanyakan orang mengatakan jika rambutku biru kehitaman gelap. Mataku segelap malam. Sorot mataku tajam dan sedikit dingin. Aku selalu memasukkan tanganku ke saku jika berjalan. Bagaimana? Sudah mendapatkan gambaranku? Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana caraku bisa mengenalimu?

Send Succesfull

Sasuke mengambil kertas dan bulpen di mejanya. Lalu menunggu lama handphonenya untuk bergetar kembali.

From: Hime

Text: Kau pasti sangat tampan. Tenang saja, foto wajahmu sudah tertempel di hatiku. Aku pasti bisa mengingatnya. Uhm, aku memliki rambut panjang. Kebanyakan orang menilai jika aku sedikit pendek dan mungil.

Sasuke hanya mendapatkan gambaran tubuh dan rambutnya saja. Bagaimana dengan wajahnya. Sasuke mendecih namun menyeringai melihat pesannya.

To: Hime

Text: Baru tahu jika aku ini memang tampan, hn? Bagaimana bisa aku mengenalimu jika tak ada spesifik lebih detail tentang wajahmu?

Send Succesfull

Sasuke melihat kembali sketsanya. Dan mencoba untuk menambahi sendiri karya sketsanya yang kurang itu.

From: Hime

Text: Kau pasti bisa mengenaliku. Aku yakin itu.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengetik pesan singkat lalu menyambar kopernya keluar kamar apartemen.

To: Hime

Text: Kupastikan lusa aku sudah berdiri disana dan menemukanmu. Aku janji itu. aku pasti akan menemukanmu. Aku akan ke airport.

Send Succesfull

.

.

.

Ke esokkan harinya Hinata tak menerima lagi pesan singkat dari Uchiha-san. Hinata yakin jika Uchiha-san pasti sedang perjalanan menuju ke Jepang. Hinata tak menggubris pesan apapun yang masuk. Sekarang hatinya sedang bergenderang menanti esok.

Hari ini, Naruto mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan Sakura di cafe. Selama di perjalanan, Hinata teringat-ingat akan kata-kata Uchiha-san. Wajahnya langsung memerah tiap ia memikirkan Uchiha-sannya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan menyeruput Bubble Teanya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa" jawab Hinata dengan senormal mungkin dan membayangkan bagaimana potret wajah Uchiha Sasuke yang kemarin ia gambar sendiri dengan sketsanya.

'Harus ada yang mengalah untuk mengakhiri lingkaran yang tak ada hentinya ini.' Hinata jadi teringat akan jawaban dari Uchiha-san.

Dia benar. Harus ada yang mengakhiri ini semua. Ini semua harus Hinata akhiri dengan hadirnya Sasuke di hati Hinata saat ini.

Hinata menghentikan langkah Naruto dengan menarik bajunya hingga Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata yang tengah menunduk di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan menghadap ke arah Hinata.

"Nyatakanlah. Nyatakanlah perasaan Naruto-kun ke Sakura-chan..." gumam Hinata dengan tetap menunduk.

"A-Apa?" Naruto bisa mendengar bisikan Hinata yang pelan itu.

"Aku tahu jika Naruto-kun sangat menyukai Sakura-chan. Dan aku rasa Sakura-chan tak mencintai Sasori-san. Dia hanya penggemar Sasori-san. Jadi kumohon nyatakanlah perasaanmu pada Sakura-chan sebelum telambat, ya?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap birunya saphire itu tengah terkejut.

"Kau, tahu darimana? Tak semudah yang kau bayangkan Hinata" gumam Naruto dengan membuang mukanya.

"Itu mudah. aku belajar dari seseorang jika kita ingin mendapatkan apa yang kita mau, kita harus berusaha. Tapi jika kita ingin membantu orang lain mendapatkan sesuatu, kita harus berkorban untuknya. Tapi kita harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita mau terlebih dahulu agar mengerti apa yang dibutuhkan olehnya." Ujar Hinata dengan melepas kaitan tangannya dari baju Naruto.

"Asal Naruto-kun tahu, dulu sekali aku sangat mengagumimu. Sama seperti Sakura-chan ke Sasori-san. Tapi kini hatiku telah direbut oleh pemuda lain. Dan dia sangat pengertian padaku. Kini aku tahu apa yang aku rasakan ke Naruto-kun, itu semua hanya rasa gemar seorang adik ke kakaknya. Tapi perasaan yang aku tahu untuk pemuda itu lebih dari seorang teman. Kau harus seperti dia Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata dengan menepuk pundak Naruto yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Kau pernah menjadi penggemarku?" Naruto meyakinkan kembali Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab Naruto.

"Aku rasa, perasaan Sakura-chan sama sepertiku. Jadi berjuanglah sebelum ia didapatkan pria lain." Hinata mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan tersenyum memberi semangat ke Naruto.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Kau memang adikku yang paling mengerti akan diriku. Aku akan kesana duluan." Naruto berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termenung memandangi punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

Disana, Hinata tersenyum senang. Perasaannya terhadap Naruto kini akhirnya bisa terlepas juga.

"Sasuke-kun, aku berhasil!" gumam Hinata dengan tersenyum menatap langit.

'_Aku memang tak bisa memilikinya. Aku memang tak bisa memberinya cinta yang cukup karena aku telah memiliki cinta dari Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku masih bisa memberinya semangat agar ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Ini semua karena Sasuke-kun. Arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun.'_ Hinata mulai melangkah lagi dengan senyuman yang terus menguar di wajahnya di sepanjang jalan menuju cafe.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki cafe tempat mereka bertiga janjian. Disana dapat dilihat Naruto tersenyum ceria dengan memeluk Sakura yang juga memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku benar, bukan?" ucap Hinata dengan mengerling pada Naruto dan juga Sakura.

"Jadi semua ini karena Hinata? Ah, Hinata! Kenapa kau tahu isi hatiku banget sih? Walaupun Naruto gak seganteng Sasori-kun, tapi aku tetep suka kok.." ucap Sakura dengan sedikit mengejek.

"Hei-Hei!" elak Naruto dengan menengahi tawa gadisnya dan juga sahabatnya.

"Aku bercanda. Aku lebih suka yang jelek kok." Jawab Sakura.

"Jangan bilang jelek!" teriak Naruto yang disusul tawa Sakura dan Hinata.

Debaran jantung Hinata semakin memacu cepat ketika ia tak sabar menanti esok. Hinata menatap keluar jendela cafe yang menuju lurus kedepan geleri toko lukisan. Galeri milik temannya yang sebulan lalu telah memintanya untuk menjadi modelnya.

Hinata baru sadar jika sekarang ia tengah berada di Shibuya Street lagi.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Sasuke telah sampai di Jepang. Sasuke memesan dua taksi untuknya. Satu taksi untuknya ia gunakan untuk mengirim barang-barangnya kembali ke rumahnya. Sedangkan taxi satunya ia gunakan untuk mencari Hime-nya.

Pukul 8 pagi, Sasuke menghubungi Itachi untuk membereskan barang-barangnya terlebih dahulu karena ia akan pulang telat lagi.

To: Hime

Text: Aku sudah sampai di Jepang. Aku sedang mencarimu! Kau ada dimana? Cepat katakan padaku..

Send Succesfull

"Tolong antarkan aku ke Shibuya Street, bisa?" Sasuke bertanya ke supir taxi itu dan duduk dengan memandangi handphonenya.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah berjalan-jalan dengan Sakura di Shibuya Street. Sakura mengajaknya untuk membeli kado untuk Naruto. Ketika ia akan memasuki Shibuya Street, Hinata merasakan sakunya bergetar. Hinata mengambil handphonenya tengah bergetar karena pesan masuk. Hinata langsung membuka pesan itu. itu dari Sasuke. jantung Hinata semakin meledak.

To: Untitle

Text: Aku ada di Shibuya Street. Kutunggu kedatanganmu =)

Hinata berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang telah menunggu lampu merah.

Disana, diujung jalan itu, dapat Hinata lihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah dan bentuk tubuh yang mirip dengan sketsa Hinata gambar tengah keluar dari Taxi.

Ketika lampu berubah menjadi hijau, handphone Hinata bergetar lagi

Send Succesfull.

Pesannya baru terkirim. Hinata melihat lagi ke arah pemuda tadi. Pemuda tadi juga baru melihat handphonenya yang sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Hinata mau tak mau mengikuti gerakan langkah banyak orang yang akan menyebrang jalan Shibuya Street yang memang sedang sepi.

Hinata melihat handphonenya lagi. apa benar itu adalah dia?, "Hinata jangan melihat handphone terus! Ayo cepat" Sakura berseru padanya yang sudah sampai di ujung jalan.

"Uchiha...Sasuke" gumam Hinata masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya memandangi sosok pemuda yang mirip dengan ciri-ciri Sasuke mulai berjalan.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat handphonenya ketika pesannya belum juga terkirim. Ketika ia akan menyebrangi jalanan yang sepi bersama dengan ramainya orang-orang yang akan menyebrang, Sasuke menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah mencuri perhatiannya di tengah jalan dan tak mau berjalan. Sasuke terpaksa berhenti ketika lampu berubah menjadi merah. Dan ketika lampu berubah menjadi merah, pesannya terkirim ke Hime-nya.

.

.

.

Hinata mencari sosok Sasuke diantara kerumunan banyak orang disana. Sakura juga tak terlihat lagi. saat itu handphonenya bergetar lagi.

From: Untitle

Text: Kau ada dimana? Aku ada di penyebrangan lampu merah di Shibuya Street.

Hinata terdiam dijalanan itu. dan mengetik balasan untuk pesan Sasuke jika ia ada didepannya sekarang. Baru saja Hinata akan memencet tombol 'send' ia mendengar bunyi yang keras.

TIINN TTTTIINN

"Hinata awas!" teriakan Sakura adalah hal terakhir yang Hinata ingat saat itu. semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

To: Untitle

Text: Aku ada didepanmu sekarang Sasuke-kun.

Failed

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke sedang melihat-lihat lagi inboxnya yang menggunung, ia mendengar suara gadis yang menjerit dan juga klakson truk mobil yang melaju kencang dari ara Barat. Sasuke tak dapat melihat siapa sosok gadis itu. yang hanya ia dapat lihat saat itu adalah hanya tubuh yang tergeletak di jalan dengan darah mengalir hebat. Banyak orang yang mengerumuni gadis itu. Sasuke tak bisa melihatnya lebih dekat karena ia tertutupi banyak orang yang ingin melihat gadis itu.

Sasuke berjalan melewati insiden kecelakaan di Shibuya Street itu. saat ini yang ia cari adalah Hime-nya. Hime-nya yang bekum ia temukan di Shibuya Street. Saat Sasuke melewati kerumunan orang di kecelakaan itu, dapat Sasuke rasakan ada angin yang berdesir hebat disekitar situ. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas tangan gadis yang menjadi korban itu. ada handphone flip hitam yang terbuka dengan keadaan setengah mati.

Sasuke mendecih kesal ketika ia lihat pesan yang ingin ia kirim ke Hime-nya gagal.

To: Hime

Text: Kau ada dimana? Aku sudah melewati insiden kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi, jika kau melihatnya dan sekarang berada di depan galeri toko lukisan di Shibuya Street.

Failed

.

.

.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hohohohoho, saya buat terkesan menggantung! Lanjutannya baca SEQUELnya yak?<strong>

**Judulnya SHIBUYA STREET! Lanjutannya ada disitu. Jujur, nulis fic ini capek banget ni tangan.**

**Kritik dan Saran?**


End file.
